


Feeling Like Me

by Jassmine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Issues, Other, Self Expression, Tomya, gender nonconformity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine
Summary: She opens her mouth and he can almost hear the "nothing", but it never comes out. She sighs instead and starts playing with the hem of her hoodie. “I really don’t want to go to that dance, Tom.”Only the shortest of Tomya snippets.(Taging this was much harder than I thought so please tell me if it is inaccurate.)
Relationships: Tommen Baratheon/Arya Stark
Kudos: 5





	Feeling Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was peacefully working on my longer Tomya story that is in process for longer than forever, when this little thing barged into my head and forced me to be written. Well… I am still not sure how I feel about it.
> 
> English is not my first language, let me know if there are any mistakes I could fix! (I am sure there is a lot of them… no need to feel bad for pointing them out…)

He stops at door, leaning on the doorframe. He can tell something is wrong. He doesn’t think he ever see Arya this still and deep in thought. She is curled on an armchair, staring into the blanc, her phone forgotten on her lap. His heart clenches a little, things have been weird a past few days, and he can only hope that she’ll tell him already.

“Is everything alright?” he asks staying at his place. He doesn’t let himself be distracted this time.

She opens her mouth and he can almost hear the _nothing_ , but it never comes out. She sighs instead and starts playing with the hem of her hoodie. “I really don’t want to go to that dance, Tom.”

That surprises him, “why? I thought we would have a nice time. You love to dance, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. But…” she groans, “this is stupid. I just… I really don’t want to wear a fancy dress. It doesn’t feel like me then.”

He smiles a little, “you can wear a tuxedo then, that thing is warmer than a furnace, I will happily choose dress over it every time.”

A laugh breaks out of Arya, but he doesn’t join her and just smiles at her softly. “Wait, are you serious?”

“You think I can’t pull it off?” he asks, raising his hands and twisting a little so she can see him from more angles.

She comes closer to him, slipping her hands around his neck. “I don’t think there is anything you can’t pull off.” She replies inching even closer and slowly kissing him. “What colours are you thinking?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time taging it, because I wanted to avoid the more specific labels. This was supposed to be mostly about gender conformity (and some fluff of course), but I wanted to leave some room for various interpretation. I am not sure if I really succeeded in that, because I done a little bit of research only after almost completely writing it (the other way around would be probably smarter…). Let me know if something is wrong and I’ll try to fix it.
> 
> Hope you liked it! (Comments of course are always most appreciated.)


End file.
